Let's Suppose
by The Wolf's Shadow
Summary: Let's suppose... A bunch of what-ifs and what-might-have-beens. A drabble based fic. May not have any plot. Will contain many characters. Please R&R.
1. Script

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the TMNT franchise or the characters in it.

* * *

Suddenly, she felt his presence behind her.

"Say it." She hesitated. "Just _say it._"

"Vampire."

She felt his sigh brush the hair on the nape of her neck. Okay, so he hadn't liked the answer.

"You forgot something." He sounded impatient.

"Vampire _turtle_, sorry."

Slowly she turned towards him. He gazed deep into her eyes, piercing her soul.

"Are you afraid?"

"I'm only afraid of your cooking." She smiled sweetly.

From somewhere of to her right she could hear someone harrumphing. He folded his arms and got that about-to-lecture look on his face...

"I mean, I'm only afraid of _losing you._" She put extra, sappy emphasis on the two last words, hoping it would make up for her previous deviations from the script.

He smirked. "Have no fear, sweat drug, for my awesome stalker skills will never let us part."

She embraced him and he put his arms around her. Looking up into his face with the expression of sick adoration, she cried, "Oh, let us leave this dismally wet place and fly to California. For it is warm and sunny their and my mother does not live on that perfect side of the nation. We should fly before my dreaded father finds out about our forbidden love. Forget that he is only concerned about my safety and that you develop a rash in the sun! None of that matters for-"

"Cut! Cut!" Mikey threw his beret down on the sewer floor, and then stomped on it a few times for good measure. "That was terrible! First off: turtle-Edward is an amazing cook and redhead-Bella doesn't know all those big words like "California!" Mikey continued whining in the sewer about how they "just don't appreciate my directing, casting, scriptwriting", etc skills!

Leonardo and April managed to escape without him noticing when he started on about how much _effort_ he put into finding a set. It had taken him ages to think of using the sewer, because it wasn't like they lived in it or anything...

* * *

A/N: So the Twilight bashing was a bit much, but I enjoyed it. :D I seen a few fics where Mikey tries to make movies at home. Of course it just about never works out, so I just had to do my own take on it. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	2. Mother?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the TMNT franchise or the characters in it.

* * *

He dropped stealthily through the heating vent into the room. Sneaking past the shelves, he searched their content. "Cat food... cat food..."

Finally he found that section. He inspected the Happy Kitty brand. Lifting the heavy bag, he looked at the nutrition information. Then he saw the price.

"Whoa! That's _waaay_ too much for cat food." He looked at the bag again and the image of the very Happy Kitty. "Klunk's worth it," he decided.

Walking toward the register's counter, something besides cat food caught his eye.

* * *

"He better be here... This is the last place I look. If he can't answer his shellphone, then it's his problem," Donatello grumbled as he jumped from one roof to the roof of the pet store.

Spotting the open heating vent, he dropped through into the store. "Yep, this looks like Mikey..."

Stalking between the aisles he whispered "Mikey? Mikey?" As he moved towards the front of the store he heard someone talking.

On his guard, Donatello walked into the pet section. "Mikey, put that down!"

Michelangelo looked up from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. "How could you say such a thing to your mother?"

Face in his hand, Don spoke around his palm. "That turtle is _not _our mother. And neither are the other ones."

Pouting, Mikey put the turtle he was holding back on the floor with all the other ones. "Yeah, well, how do you know that?"

"First of all, it was a boy."

"Okay, fine. Whatever." Disappointed, Mikey stood up. His head was down and he looked dejected, when all of the sudden his head shot back up. "Which ones go where?"

"You don't remember!"

Mikey shook his head.

Don face-palmed. Again.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter. I figure this must have happened at some point or another. Of course, now they have to put all the turtles back. =P Please review and let me know how I did, what you liked, what I spelled wrong... You get it. :) Oh, and I don't own Happy Kitty the cat food. In fact, I just made it up right now. Hmmm, maybe I do own it?


	3. Tadpoles

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the TMNT franchise or the characters in it.

* * *

Leo knelt down by the puddle. Little bodies wiggled through the shallow water, causing the surface to ripple.

Curious, Leo dipped his finger into the water. The black forms dispersed to the sides of the puddle, as if repelled by his finger.

A mischievous glint in his eye, Leo caught some of the tadpoles in a jar he had brought along. "They sorta look like beetles with tails." His bother hummed his agreement from over his shoulder. Leo turned to look over his shoulder.

"You're right, Mikey. These are really cool."

Mikey grinned. "Yeah, and they'll really freak Raph out!"

Leo jumped to his feet, and the two boys took of for home.

Their excited voices and laughter echoed of the walls of the sewer as they ran by, jar safely in hand.

A few short corners away from their home, they could barely contain their excitement.

"Hey, Raph! Look what we found!"

* * *

A/N: Younger, but not quite tots. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	4. Car Wreck

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the TMNT franchise or the characters in it.

* * *

Car Wreck

After having Mikey chasing him around all day, Donatello was all too ready for a break. He sank into the couch next to Raph and stared morosely at the television. _"This recent shortage in fertilizer-"_ Raphael changed the channel.

Glancing over at his normally content brother, he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

A clipped response. "Mikey won't leave me alone."

"Eh." Raph shrugged.

They sat there for a few minutes just watching the TV. _"These latest high-tech roadblocks can stop a car at sixty-"_

"Hey, Donnie. What does a cat have when it eats a ball of wool?" Michelangelo jumped up from behind the couch and landed between his two brothers. He looked at Don expectantly.

Paying half his attention to the conversation, Raphael supplied, "A hairball."

His temper growing shorter by the second, Don fought to keep his voice steady. "Mikey, I've _already_ heard this one. Mittens!"

"No! You don't get it-"

Raph shushed Mikey. Normally Mikey wouldn't have let that stop him, but Raph had shushed him with not one finger but a whole fist full. Michelangelo grew silent.

Donatello turned his attention back to the television screen. _"Figuring in the car's velocity and the use of breaks_-"

A loud hacking noise came from the kitchen. Leo must have been getting something to drink and gotten surprised because next there was the sound of glass breaking. "Klunk?"

Mikey hopped up and ran into the kitchen. From the couch Don heard him say to Leo, "Ew. Gross, dude. It's all over your plastron."

_The car smashed into the roadblocks. The windows shattered spraying glass everywhere while the hood and sides shrieked as they were torn. Refuse lay scattered all over the road-_

Rapael smirked. "I was right."

To the sound of Klunk still hacking, Leo's lecturing, Mikey's complaining, Splinter's reprimand of "Boys!", and of screeching metal on metal from the television set Donatello sunk further in the couch cushions.

Giving up, he only longed for a way to make his wish of a bottomless pit opening up beneath him and swallowing him whole a reality...

* * *

A/N: This use to just sit alone, but I'm trying to keep my profile clean so I put it in here. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. :) 


	5. Sacred Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the TMNT franchise or the characters in it.

* * *

Sacred Arts

The Foot ninja quickly surrounded the lone turtle. _Fool!_ This one was particularly annoying; the Shredder would be pleased with its destruction.

The Foot jumped from the various roof tops and encircled the turtle creature.

It opened its eyes and blinked lazily when it finally noticed their presence.

"Oh. Hey, Dudes." It waved its hand sluggishly at them. It didn't bother to get up from where it lay on the roof top. This was curious.

The Foot didn't attack at first, waiting for the catch.

"So, I'm sorta really _zen_ right now. If you could come back later when I'm less in tune with my inner _ohm_, that'd be great."

The Foot ninja backed away. The sacred art of _ohm-ing_ and the state of _zen_ were rare and to be desired. The would leave the turtle in peace.

It was the honorable thing to do. Slowly the ninja filed off the roof top and dispersed. Soon there was no sign they had ever been there.

Mikey smiled and rolled onto his plastron, letting the sun hit his shell. _Ahhh. _Paying attention during meditation sessions really payed off.

* * *

A/N: I mean no offense by using zen and ohm in here. This scene is just so far fetched and Mikey, I couldn't help but write it. :)


	6. Control

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters in it.

* * *

Control

Raphael woke up in an unusually good mood.

He waited patiently for his turn to use the bathroom instead of pushing to the front.

Splinter complemented him on his new found control. Raphael smiled.

His brothers exchanged worried glances. They were waiting for the other shoe to drop...

During training Raphael's good mood had persisted; this thoroughly freaked his brothers out.

After cleaning up the dojo, they all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

Opening the cupboard above the sink, Raph's smile vanished.

His brand new box of Coco Crunches had been pilfered during the night.

Somewhere in New York, someone wondered where that strange noise had come from.

Simple. It had come from Raph.

He stalked to the fridge and opened it. The milk was also gone.

With a yell, Raph slammed the fridge door shut. It fell off its hinges at the enraged beast's feet.

From the kitchen table, his brothers exchanged glances once more. This time of relief.

Then they ran.

When Splinter returned from the bathroom he met the sight of Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo hanging upside down from the kitchen ceiling.

Raphael sat in the middle of the wreck that had been the kitchen, calmly eating what use to be Michelangelo's scrambled eggs.

Splinter nodded his approval. "Good, my son."

* * *

A/N: If anyone wants to make this into a comic, I'm sure it'd have some great visuals. And it'd be hilarious. XD Reviews please!


	7. 2007: You Slur, We Slur

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Ninja Turtles franchise or the characters in it.

* * *

They all regrouped and congratulated each other outside the mansion.

They all walked back home, happy in the knowledge they had just saved the world. Again.

Safe in the sewer, the turtles started to feel their wounds.

When they reached the lair they were all treated for their injuries.

Splinter sent them to bed with the knowledge that he was proud of them.

Leonardo collapsed onto his old bed with a sigh.

He sank into the old mattress and let his mind go blank.

But before he drifted off to sleep, a random thought came to the forefront of his mind.

_Since when has Splinter been... a drunk?_


End file.
